


Zapatilla de cristal

by Yunmengsibs



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Yamato is tired, and tsumugi is almost a literal angel, based on the märchen dream cards but...honestly that's as far as it goes, so honestly it's not that far off from the canon, tons of cinderella references
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunmengsibs/pseuds/Yunmengsibs
Summary: —¿No es obvio? —Yamato esperaba encontrarse a la víctima. El mártir. El pobre cordero en la cueva del lobo, que al parecer se aseguró de esconderse un cuchillo bien afilado entre la lana.— Voy al baile.—Estás saltando por la ventana.(O: Mitsuki tiene muchos sueños, pero no planea sentarse a esperar hasta que un hada le ayude a conseguirlos.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Odio cualquier título en español que se me pueda ocurrir, pero también ponerlos en inglés para un fic en otro idioma.~~

_Érase una vez…_

Cuando aparece siempre hay brillos. Es parte del trabajo, se supone. Un hada madrina no puede salir de la nada y sin aviso, porque entonces probablemente daría un ataque cardíaco a la heroína de la historia. Lo que necesita es una buena presentación: una canción suave de fondo (a la que él se negó categóricamente), algo de humo para darle un aire de misticismo (de lo que también suele prescindir, porque le provoca tos) y decididamente brillos.

 _Bueno_ , había dicho él, _uno de tres tendrá que valer._

En general, y a diferencia de lo que el grueso de la población parece pensar, aparecerse no es una tarea fácil. La mayoría de hadas madrinas nunca llegan a desarrollar semejante capacidad, y acaban irremediablemente condenadas a ir a patita de un lado para otro, intentando obsequiar felicidad a través de gestos más mundanos. Quienes consiguen acumular poder suficiente para hacer trucos de magia que de verdad merezcan la pena siempre se quedan las grandes historias, de todos modos.

Yamato debería considerarse afortunado. Las hadas usualmente sacan su poder de la felicidad que proporcionan y el bien que hacen, pero no es su caso. Su magia es intrínsecamente suya – canta en su sangre y vibra alrededor de su aura, la herencia de un padre que no le dejó nada más. Es poderoso de una forma única. Especial.

Sin embargo, para él ese poder solo significa el mayor de los incordios.

—¿Qué —inicia, muy despacio— se supone que estás haciendo?

Yamato casi siente la escena congelarse. Las chispas de su propia aparición se desvanecen paulatinamente con las últimas luces del atardecer, y durante el par de segundos que tarda en dejar caer a un lado la mano con la que alzaba la varita, se replantea todas las decisiones que ha tomado en su vida y que le han llevado a esta situación.

Probablemente todo empezó en el momento en el que Tsumugi se acercó a él con una sonrisa brillante, y siguió cuando ella consiguió convencerle de intentar meterse en asuntos humanos. _“¡Te hará sentir bien!”_ , dijo. _“Si no aprovechamos nuestros poderes para ayudar a la gente, ¿de qué sirve tenerlos?”_

Así que Yamato aceptó, si bien a regañadientes, porque no podría volver a dormir si rompiera las esperanzas que Tsumugi deposita en la bondad de la humanidad. Y, tras escuchar el caso que ella había expuesto, sus expectativas eran las siguientes: un pobre mártir se marchitaba bajo la ley de hierro de su madrastra, sin posibilidad de escapar de sus garras.

Yamato esperaba encontrarse a una víctima desesperada.

La realidad le golpea en la cara con tanta fuerza como lo hace la mirada anaranjada que se clava en él.

—¿No es obvio? —replica el chico. La víctima. El mártir. El pobre cordero en la cueva del lobo, que al parecer se aseguró de esconderse un cuchillo bien afilado entre la lana.— Voy al baile. 

—Estás saltando por la ventana. —dice Yamato, como si no fuera obvio.

El chico aprieta con más fuerza la sábana entre sus manos. Tiene una pierna ya pasada por el otro lado del marco, y una expresión de férrea seguridad. Yamato sigue intentando procesar la situación.

—Exactamente. Y, ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir…

Alza la otra pierna, para cruzar el muro. Durante un instante se queda sentado dándole la espalda, y la brisa acaricia los mechones de cabello de los que el atardecer arranca brillos rojizos. _No va a hacerlo_ , piensa, _nadie está tan loco como para--_

Entonces salta.

Yamato emite un grito alarmado.

—¡Eh, espera, espera…!

### 

Se llama Mitsuki Izumi, y lo único que quiere es una noche enteramente suya.

O eso es lo que dice, una vez termina de quejarse de que su ruta de escape era perfectamente segura y de que la magia de Yamato le ha dejado una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. La única razón por la que él no le replica que varias sábanas atadas no son precisamente el cúlmen de la seguridad es porque siente pereza ante la perspectiva de una discusión.

Mitsuki parece contener en su pequeño cuerpo el mismo nivel de rabia que un chihuahua. Lo cual es…una importante cantidad, para ser sincero. Yamato se dedica a mirarle, en silencio, mientras él se cruza de brazos y le dedica una mirada fulminante.

—No necesito un hada madrina.

—¿En serio?

—¡No soy ninguna princesa de cuento de hadas!

Yamato suspira. Hace girar la varita entre sus dedos, tratando de no parecer especialmente cansado. Admira un poco el espíritu del chico, pero no puede dejar de pensar que podría estar en casa, con una cerveza en la mano y dedicándose a la gloriosa nada. Tsumugi debería haberse encargado de esto, ella es la que sabe acercarse a la gente.

—No es una cuestión de género. —explica, muy lentamente. — ¿Tienes una situación familiar difícil relacionada con tu madrastra? —Mitsuki asiente, aunque no sin cierta reticencia, y Yamato continúa. — ¿Sueños incumplidos? —otro asentimiento. — ¿Te vienen a la cabeza canciones supuestamente improvisadas pero con un sentido absoluto y un ritmo perfecto?

—No me gusta hacia donde va esto.

A Yamato se le escapa una sonrisa ante la expresión malhumorada de Mitsuki, y desvía brevemente la vista mientras se repite a sí mismo que esto no es divertido. No está del todo seguro de cómo funciona el asunto entre las hadas madrinas y sus apadrinados, pero tiene bastante claro que no puedes ofrecerles una cerveza después de que su historia haya llegado al final feliz.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ir, o qué? No tengo todo el día.

Mitsuki parece dudar un momento. Vuelve la cabeza hacia la ventana sobre ellos, de la que aún cuelgan solitarias las improvisadas sábanas. Su vista se dirige seguidamente hacia el horizonte, hacia la dirección del palacio donde el baile se celebra. Es difícil imaginarse que alguien pudiera negarse a recibir ayuda en semejante situación, pero él ya ha dejado claro que no es el protagonista de cuento que uno podría esperar. Porque por supuesto que tenía que tocarle el chico difícil que cree poder hacerlo todo solo. Durante un instante, Yamato se plantea que va a decir que no y a mandarle por donde vino, brillitos incluidos.

Cuando Mitsuki vuelve a girarse hacia él, hay una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y parece iluminarle toda la cara. 

—¡Muy bien! Vamos a ver qué puede hacer esa magia tuya.

### 

Si Mitsuki se permite ser sincero, tiene que admitir que nunca le han gustado especialmente los eventos sociales. Iori es mucho mejor que él para hacer todo ese acto principesco (una sonrisa educada por aquí, palabras diplomáticas por allá), y tiende a cubrir las conversaciones más importantes por su hermano.

Supone que por eso su madrastra insiste en que es Iori el que debe heredar. No es que a Mitsuki le importe –o, al menos, se le da muy bien fingir que no lo hace– pero ella parece creer que tiene potestad para quitarle todo, junto a su derecho a la corona.

Cuando era niño, Mitsuki siempre decía que no quería ser rey. Quería convertirse en hada o en trovador, y viajar a través del mundo sacando sonrisas de la gente, esparciendo felicidad allí donde estuviera. Su madre biológica solía decir que eso era precisamente lo que iba a convertirle en un buen monarca, y luego procedía a llenar de besos su cara.

Mitsuki aparta un poco las cortinas azules del carruaje, echando un vistazo hacia fuera. Está bastante seguro de que el viaje debería haber sido de varias horas, pero de algún modo es ya capaz de ver los ostentosos jardines del palacio de Nagi, con sus fuentes de mármol y sus flores de vibrantes colores abiertas aún bajo la luz lunar. Así que Yamato no estaba solo dándose aires cuando le dijo que le iba a regalar el mejor baile de su vida.

El chico emite un suspiro a la par que deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, posándola en el inmaculado techo blanco del carruaje. Yamato está sentado frente a él, con una bebida en la mano.

—No pareces tan contento como deberías. —comenta el hada, mientras da un nuevo trago.

Mitsuki ni siquiera le mira cuando contesta.

—No estoy acostumbrado a presentarme en sociedad sin Iori. —reconoce. — Pero él tiene sus propios problemas. Ya le dije a Nagi que no iba a poder venir, así que eso no debería ser una sorpresa.

Yamato le da un golpecito con la bota sobre la espinilla, sin fuerza, y tiende hacia él su bebida cuando Mitsuki le lanza una mirada interrogante. El chico la acepta sin dudar, dispuesto a apurar todo lo que queda de un único trago.

—¿Conoces al príncipe? —cuando él asiente, el hada alza las cejas. — Eso no es lo normal en estos casos.

—¿Por qué iba a tener tantas ganas de venir si no le conociera? —Mitsuki se pasa el dorso de la mano por las comisuras de la boca, asegurándose de que no queda nada de la cerveza. — Es difícil pasar por alto a Nagi, y no he estado totalmente aislado, ¿sabes?

—He tenido que hechizar a una calabaza, cuatro ratones y un perro para que pudieras venir a un baile. Suena a estar bastante aislado para mí.

Esta vez, es Mitsuki quien le da la patada. Él sí que lo hace con fuerza, y se siente un poco decepcionado cuando Yamato la esquiva.

—Nagi y yo somos amigos. —dice entre dientes, muy decidido a ignorar el último comentario. — Le prometí que iba a venir, no podía faltar.

Yamato asiente con la cabeza, con apariencia pensativa. Mitsuki se pasa los dedos por la tela azul de su ropa, buscando algo de consuelo en el tacto familiar de la seda. Se siente nervioso ante la idea del baile, es cierto, pero lo cierto es que gran parte de su inquietud viene de la verdad no dicha que parece colgar en el aire entre ellos, amenazando con asfixiar a Mitsuki bajo su peso.

Y es que si Yamato está aquí… si realmente la situación ha necesitado de la actuación de un hada… 

(Mitsuki piensa en una sonrisa que es tan brillante como el sol, en dedos pálidos tomando su mano mientras una figura grácil se arrodilla contra él. _“¿Me concederías el honor de acudir a mi baile de cumpleaños?”_ , había dicho, antes de guiñar un ojo. 

Mitsuki piensa en la sensación de quedarse sin respiración por todas las razones correctas mientras las alas efímeras de cientos de mariposas revolotean por su estómago. En apartar la mano y sentirla sorprendentemente fría ante la súbita falta de calidez. _“¿Es que eres tonto? ¡Como si fuera a decirte que no!”_

Mitsuki piensa en _él_. Aunque no quiera, aunque no debería.)

Si Yamato está aquí, es porque Mitsuki está enamorado.

La idea le asusta mucho más de lo que debería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Yamato está usando su magia para beberse una lata de cerveza.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Aún no estoy segura de si Iori está ocupado librándose de una manzana envenenada o buscando la voz que escuchó al despertarse en una playa, pero sí de que lo que le trae de cabeza es un pelirrojo. Aunque esa es una historia para cuando termine esta.
> 
> (Por otro lado: voy a llenar el tag nagimitsu en español yo sola si hace falta- )
> 
> Soy una exagerada, así que tengo  una y  dos cuentas de twitter. Siempre tengo ganas de hablar de Idolish7, así que...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En los escasos segundos que le quedan, los instintos más profundos de Mitsuki deciden que es un buen momento para tomar las riendas de su confundida cabeza. Así que recurre a la solución más lógica ante el miedo que rasga a través de sus venas.

—Muy bien, ahora recuerda-

—El hechizo acabará a las doce, y entonces todos se darán cuenta de quién soy —interrumpe Mitsuki, que ha escuchado esto al menos tres veces en la última hora. Yamato forma una media sonrisa que es apenas visible tras su bebida.

Mitsuki vuelve a removerse sobre el sofá, mientras da golpecitos rítmicos sobre su propio muslo. Siente el nerviosismo atenazarle la garganta en un nudo firme que le impide respirar con normalidad, pero no permite que su expresión demuestre su tumulto interno.

Mira al hada de reojo. La carroza se está parando, y el reloj corre a toda velocidad _(en su contra, siempre en su contra.)_

—¿Estás seguro de que no va a reconocerme nadie? —pregunta, solo para asegurarse.

—Mientras tú no te reveles—Yamato encoge los hombros. — Que tu madrastra te viera no sería precisamente un final feliz, ¿no crees?

Mitsuki acaba por suspirar. Por supuesto, una parte de él sabe que nada de esto puede salir bien, pero en teoría la situación no debería ser tan complicada – simplemente tiene que entrar, hablar con Nagi, demostrarle que ha ido a verle y volver a casa antes de que el reloj marque las doce.

—Tienes que ser un hada madrina muy mala para que tu magia se caduque.

Yamato frunce un poco el ceño, pero para cuando ha terminado de procesar el insulto Mitsuki ya ha abierto la puerta, en lo que es su primer gesto de mala educación de la noche. Apenas espera a que el cochero se acerque para tenderle la mano antes de saltar hasta el suelo, los zapatos repiqueteando contra el mármol.

Cree poder escuchar al hada decir algo como “sí, claro, salta sobre el cristal, por qué no”, pero no está seguro de que esas sean sus palabras exactas, porque ya ha empezado a avanzar por las escaleras.

 _Tick-tack._ El clima que envuelve la fiesta es casi onírico. Las lámparas que se abrazan íntimamente a las paredes lanzan sombras que bailan sobre el suelo, de un blanco impoluto. Los sonidos ambientales – el sutil susurro de los vestidos mientras se mueven, las charlas sin importancia, las copas que chocan sutilmente entre sí – quedan ahogados ante la música de la banda, que parece extenderse sobre los invitados con la dulzura y el espesor de la miel.

Mitsuki tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar antes de empezar a bajar los escalones que llevan al salón, dejando que sus ojos vaguen hasta la lámpara de araña que cuelga del techo – Nagi dijo en alguna ocasión que fue un regalo de su hermano, después de que volviera de su primera misión diplomática. 

No es que no esté acostumbrado a los bailes: no mentía cuando le dijo a Yamato que su aislamiento nunca ha sido completo. Pero nada tiene el enorme palacio de Northmarea que ver con el moderado espacio de su propio hogar. No puede evitar una leve sensación de fascinación recorrerle ante la visión de las coloridas ropas, de los rostros brillantes de los invitados, de las luces danzantes sobre lo pálido de la estancia.

Mitsuki da una vuelta sobre sí mismo, tratando de atrapar claramente la sensación de ensoñación en su pecho, donde siempre pueda recurrir a ella. La expectación se mezcla con el nerviosismo, y ambos se reúnen en la boca de su estómago, causando un agradable cosquilleo que se extiende en olas a través de todo su cuerpo, hasta la punta de los dedos. Es incapaz de borrar la sonrisa que se ha dibujado en sus labios.

_Tick-tack._

—¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

Mitsuki siente que el corazón se le sube hasta la garganta cuando una voz ajena interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos, y durante un instante de pánico lo único que puede pensar es que le han descubierto, que la magia de Yamato está fallando y le ha dejado indefenso ante la mirada de todos los asistentes.

Sin embargo, cuando se gira hacia Nagi no parece haber reconocimiento alguno en sus ojos azules.

Mitsuki abre la boca para hablar, para decirle _“Te dije que vendría”_ , quizá. O _“Siento que Iori no haya podido acompañarme.”_ Algo, cualquier cosa que permita a su amigo reconocerle como quien es, más allá del poder de la magia del hada. Pero Nagi sigue hablando antes de que haya podido pronunciar alguna palabra, tan precipitado como siempre.

—¿Oh? ¿Son esos zapatos de cristal? _Amazing!_ ¡Como los de la princesa Kokona en ese libro sobre-!

—La derrota de Maolephon y el baile en Fuente de Esperanza. —Mitsuki pone cara de haber chupado un limón. No puede creerse que sepa eso.

Nagi sonríe, un gesto tan amplio que parece iluminarle toda la cara.

— _I see. Are you a fan, too?_

—No tengo ni idea de lo que acabas de decir. —dice Mitsuki, con toda la sinceridad del universo en su expresión neutral.

Nagi emite una risa por lo bajo. Aquí, en este ambiente onírico, el sonido suena tan idealizado como el resto de la situación.

Quizá la magia de Yamato tiene algo que ver con eso, también. 

(O quizá Mitsuki está estúpidamente enamorado de este chico.)

—Te estaba invitando a bailar. —tiende una mano hacia él, que le frunce el ceño durante un par de segundos. Está bastante seguro de que le está mintiendo, pero no planea negarse ahora.

La mano de Mitsuki encuentra la de Nagi de forma casi dubitativa. Los dedos de él se cierran a su alrededor con la misma confianza que muestra su sonrisa.

_Tick-tack._

### 

Mitsuki es consciente de las obligaciones que Nagi debería estar cumpliendo ahora mismo: los encuentros con diplomáticos, las conversaciones educadas con su propia nobleza, las sonrisas cálidas a todo invitado que quiera compartir alguna preocupación con él… Le ha visto cumplir su papel como príncipe decenas de veces, y todas ellas lo ha hecho de forma impecable y galante.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no se separa de Mitsuki en ningún momento. 

El primer baile da paso a un segundo, un tercero, una pausa para charlar con el enviado de los reinos unidos del norte, un cuarto, unos minutos dedicados a la princesa de Arendelle, un sexto.

Nagi ni siquiera suelta su mano mientras guiña un ojo a la otra chica, y Mitsuki está dividido entre sentirse adulado y querer morirse de la vergüenza.

_Tick-tack._

Una única pregunta parece volver a su mente constantemente, golpeándole con la fuerza de una supernova: ¿Hasta qué punto es poderosa la magia de Yamato? ¿Qué es lo que Nagi está viendo, que le mantiene tan embelesado como para no soltarle en toda la noche sin saber siquiera su nombre?

(Y entonces llega la culpabilidad. Porque está mintiendo a Nagi, incluso si es solo por omisión. Porque debería haber dicho su nombre cientos de veces desde el inicio de la noche, pero no lo ha pronunciado ni siquiera una. Porque está robando un tiempo que no le pertenece de una persona que tampoco lo hace, y-)

Los dedos de Nagi aprietan un poco más los suyos, como si pudiera notar su inquietud, y no por primera vez Mitsuki se pregunta si su amigo no tendrá algo de sangre de hada. Siempre parece capaz de captar cuándo el resto se siente alicaído, y nunca tarda en ponerle solución.

—Pareces cansado. —Mitsuki da un respingo cuando le escucha hablar, y alza hacia él una mirada cargada de sorpresa. No pensaba que estuviera dejando que la maraña de sentimientos de su pecho se reflejara en su rostro. — Vamos al jardín, yes? —Nagi tira de él antes de que pueda contestar, y se encuentra siguiéndole con solo un par de quejas refunfuñadas (lo cual es, de hecho, todo un récord.)

El aire frío que choca con gentileza contra su rostro parece lograr que Mitsuki recobre parte de su sentido de la realidad. Aquí fuera la situación es más parecida a sus encuentros habituales, cuando ambos logran escabullirse de la agobiante mirada de su madrastra para robar unos pocos momentos a solas, y nada tiene que ver con el sueño vuelto realidad que estaba viviendo unos momentos antes.

Mitsuki cierra los puños contra la tela azul de su ropa. Tiene que decírselo. Ahora, antes de que esto llegue más lejos, antes de que se deje atrapar más en la telaraña de cristal creada por esta noche. 

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?

La pregunta hace que Mitsuki vuelva la vista al príncipe. Pestañea repetidas veces, como si estuviera tratando de ubicarse, y la sonrisa que se le escapa es absolutamente sincera. ¿Que si se está divirtiendo?

—Ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

— _Good!_

Nagi le devuelve el gesto. Es un poco como si el sol hubiera salido solo para Mitsuki en este jardín nocturno. 

Precisamente por eso no puede seguir con esto.

—Nagi, yo- 

El sonido de la primera campanada de medianoche resuena por todo el jardín, y parece hacer eco contra el pecho de Mitsuki. Gira la cabeza de golpe, con expresión horrorizada, y posa los ojos sobre la alta torre del reloj. Las doce. Siente hielo correr por sus venas, tan frío que le corta la respiración. No lo ha dicho. No lo ha dicho, y ahora su impoluta mentira se caerá a pedazos contra el suelo del palacio, solo para revelar toda la fealdad que hay debajo. Nagi va a enfadarse, por supuesto que va a hacerlo, y Mitsuki tendrá que vivir con ello. De algún modo, aceptar eso es mucho más difícil que resignarse a la furia de su madrastra cuando se entere de su presencia en el baile.

La mirada aterrorizada de Mitsuki vuela del rostro curioso de Nagi al reloj, y su corazón parece decidido a escaparse de su pecho, con la fuerza con la que está latiendo. Durante un ridículo momento, se pregunta si eso sería posible – al menos así no tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones.

_Ticktackticktackticktackticktackticktack--_

En los escasos segundos que le quedan, los instintos más profundos de Mitsuki deciden que es un buen momento para tomar las riendas de su confundida cabeza. Así que recurre a la solución más lógica ante el miedo que rasga a través de sus venas.

Corre.

No hay nada de bonito en la escena. Mitsuki no escapa como una princesa avergonzada, sino como un ladrón que espera no ser atrapado. Nagi tiene las piernas más largas, pero él siempre ha sido más rápido, y cuenta con una habilidad excepcional para escabullirse entre los invitados. Cada campanada parece ser un golpe contra su pecho, una sentencia en sus oídos.

Acelera el ritmo. No para cuando escucha a Nagi gritar tras de sí, ni cuando casi hace caer a la heredera de Corona, ni cuando a alguien se le cae una copa de vino contra el frontal de su ropa. Sí lo hace cuando siente uno de sus zapatos deslizarse de su lugar y tintinear contra el suelo, pero es solo una breve pausa para quitarse el que le queda.

Yamato le está esperando a la entrada, con una expresión que solo podría calificarse como burlona.

—¿Demasiado entretenido como para recordar tu límite de tiempo?

Mitsuki le aferra del brazo, para tirar de él hacia el carruaje.

—¡Ugh, solo cállate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Este capítulo era originalmente mucho más largo! ¡De hecho, era el último! Pero temas de la universidad me han tenido sin escribir gran parte del mes, y mañana me voy a pasar 16 días con las chicas de mi vida... No quería estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. 
> 
> ¡Próximamente, el desenlace!
> 
> (Venid a gritarme a twitter. Ya sabéis, @Yunmengsibs o @Jinyanlis. Me reconoceréis porque soy la histérica chillando sobre Enstars.)


End file.
